


Dewey belong together?

by KiAnLake



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Bad Flirting, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Bad Puns, Crack, I'm Sorry, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:01:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27680407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiAnLake/pseuds/KiAnLake
Summary: Logan has a strange sense of humor.
Relationships: Logan (X-Men)/Scott Summers
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	Dewey belong together?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, OberonsEarring for proofreading this fic. You're the best!!

“Hey Slim!” Logan spotted Scott coming out of the library.  
“Oh, hello Logan,” Scott greeted but walked off.  
Logan caught up with him. “So ‘dewey’ belong together?”  
“What?” Scott had to stop.  
“Dewey belong together?”  
“I thought you said that, but I was hoping that I misheard you.” Scott sighed. “And no.”  
“Oh, come on Slim,” Logan smirked as he watched Scott walking away. He automatically followed him. “Are you from Tennessee? Because you're the only Ten I See.”  
“What? No, I was born in Alaska.”  
“I'm glad I remembered to bring my library card. 'Cause I am totally checking you out!”  
“That’s two really bad library puns.” Scott sighed as he stops again. “Why are you doing this to me? If you want something, I’m sure that Jean can help you out.” He once again continued on his stroll.  
Logan frowned but it didn’t dampen his mood. He still pursued Scott. “I'm no mathematician, but I'm pretty good with numbers. Tell you what, give me yours and watch what I can do with it.”  
“But you know my number.” Scott sighed. “What’s with bad pickup lines???” He paused and turned to see Logan.  
“If nothing lasts forever, will you be my nothing?”  
“Did you lose a bet or something?” Lips pursed with a mixture of confusion and anger, the younger mutant scratched the back of his head trying to figure this out.  
“I want our love to be like the number Pi: irrational and never-ending.”  
“Oh god….” Scott rubbed his temples. “Why?”  
“I'm writing a term paper on the finer things in life, and I was wondering if I could interview you.”  
“Go talk to Jean!!!”  
“Have you been covered in bees recently? I just assumed because you look sweeter than honey.”  
“Come on, she's the one you've been pining over for years.” Frustrated, Scott took a deep breath trying not to lose his temper.  
“Are you a camera? Because every time I look at you, I smile!”  
Hands in the air, he left Logan alone in the hallway. “I can't listen to this, he called back over his shoulder.  
Logan yelled after him, “I’m not feeling myself today. Can I feel you instead?”  
“I’m NOT listening!”  
“You are so selfish. You’re going to have that body the rest of your life and I just want it for one night.”  
“.......” Scott sighed turning around once again, this time, his face slightly blushed.  
“Did you make Santa’s naughty list this year? You want to?”  
“........”  
“They say that kissing is a language of love, so would you mind starting a conversation with me?”  
“Fine!” Scott pulled Logan into a very intimate kiss. After a few minutes, he took a step back to see the feral mutant speechless. “Finally, you’re quiet. I’m leaving now.” Though he tried to escape, Logan grabbed his wrist.  
“You’re so hot, my zipper is falling for you,” Logan smirked as he tapped his lips.  
“Wait… I did that as a joke.”  
“I see. Well...” Logan pushed Scott against the wall. “What do you call this?” He kissed him, aggressively. His tongue slipped in and roughly teased him with it. Too busy making out with Scott, he didn't hear the gentle tapping of feet upon the floor.  
“Ahem…”  
“Busy here!” Logan continued on kissing Scott.  
“This is a school, Logan. You know better than to do this in public.”  
Scott pushed Logan off him. “Ororo....” Ororo smiled. “It’s not what it looks like.”  
“Really? You did start it, Scott,” Ororo chuckled. “I didn’t realize that bad puns or pickup lines were your kinks.”  
“N-no. I just wanted him to stop.” Scott crossed his arms.  
“So that’s why you kissed him?”  
Logan smirked. “Do you want to commit a sin for your next confessional?”  
Scott groaned, immediately regretting kissing Logan. "I think I'll leave him here so you can deal with him, Ororo." But he couldn't leave. Logan just held onto his wrist, tight as he could.  
"I think he wants to flirt with you instead, Scott," Ororo teased.  
"........" Scott let out another groan. "Can't you flirt with Jean instead of me?"  
"Nope." Logan was hoping that Scott got the hint.  
Ororo smiled, slyly. "Can you imagine if Gambit used those corny lines on you?"  
"No, thank you! That man would flirt with anybody." Scott shook his head while Logan had a different reaction.  
"FUCK, no!" Logan growled.  
Scott found himself pulled against Logan's broad shoulders. "Logan, let me go!"  
"You're mine, Slim, and nobody else's," Logan snarled.  
Scott argued, "You do know that she was joking?"  
"It's half-joking and half-serious, Scott. Remy would flirt with you," Ororo stated but she was highly amused by what she saw.  
"NOPE!" Logan replied as he held Scott tight. "Never going to happen."  
"Logan, just be direct with Scott," Ororo laughed. "He's dense."  
"Wait..." Logan stared at an anxious-looking Scott. "I like you! Would you like to go out with me?"  
Scott sighed, "If I say yes, will you let me go?"  
"How about saying it as you mean it?" Logan smirked.  
Scott rolled his eyes. "First, let me down."  
"Fine." Logan grinned. "To my room. You're going to know my feelings for you!"  
"No more puns or bad pick-up lines, please!!!" Scott groaned.  
Logan's grin grew wider. "Fuck that, I'm done talking."  
"As long it's not here," Ororo stated but was still highly amused.  
"You heard the lady." Logan walked in a rush, with Scott on his shoulder. "We have serious making out to do."


End file.
